


Dizzy

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [22]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Ben is ill and Callum takes care of him
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BenjaminHighway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjaminHighway/gifts).



> Fic Requested by Benjaminhighways on Tumblr  
> Thanks lovely for your support and ideas!   
> xxx

'Ben!' Callum called out from across the square. He had been walking home from meeting Stuart for a pint at the Vic when he noticed Ben sitting on the bench in the middle of the gardens, his head was in his hands and his knees apart. 

'Ben?' Callum asked again as he approached the younger man. He stood next to the bench and pressed his hand over the top of Ben's forehead. 

'Fuck baby your burning up' Callum told him, kneeling down in front of the smaller man to try and get his attention.   
'I felt dizzy so sat down for a bit but now I'm not sure i can get back up again' Ben told him looking towards Callum as he breathed heavily. 

'Have you eaten anything?' Callum asked placing his hand over Ben's on his knees   
'Not since this morning' Ben whispered

'Come darling, lets get you home' Callum whispered standing back up and helping Ben to stand.  
Ben gripped hold of Callum's shirt sleeve as he pulled himself up. Stumbling forward Callum caught him and picked him up so he was carrying him bridal style back towards the flat. 

Once back Ben opened his eyes looking around expecting to see the yellow walls of the Mitchell kitchen but instead the bright pink of Callum's old flat. 

'Cal... Wrong house' Ben whispered causing Callum to laugh  
'We aint in the wrong house baby, You need to rest, and unfortunately I don't think ya gonna get that at home at the moment, Stuart and Rainie have gone away for a few days' Callum told him as he walked them over to the sofa. 

He gently placed Ben onto the sofa, pressing a kiss to his hot forehead before taking one of the throws from the arm chair and draping it over Ben's body. 

He let Ben fall asleep for a bit before shaking him gently awake and giving him some water. 

'No i don't want it... whatever it is' Ben moaned as the smell of food made him nauseas 

'I'm not taking no for an answer, you need to eat to keep your strength up' Callum told him helping him so he was sitting more upright than before. 

'Your no fair' Ben told him causing Callum to smirk  
'and your a crap patient... but don't worry I'm not going to let you off the hook like others have... i need you fit and healthy' Callum told him bending down to press a kiss to Ben's lips only for Ben to turn his head suddenly. Callum smiled before settling to kiss Ben's cheek instead. 

'I'm poorly... don't want you getting what i have as unlike you i wont be playing nurse' Ben told him trying to give him a smirk   
'Come on eat up, I've made this specially for you, no out of a carton rubbish' Callum told him picking up the bowl of chicken soup and spooning a mouthful into Ben's open mouth 

He feed the rest of the soup into Ben as made sure he drank some more fluids and took some painkillers before letting the younger man rest some more. 

Ben woke up again as he felt Callum strong body snuggle up to his. He tried to pull away but ended up closer to Callum than he wanted to

'No! I told you earlier' Ben told him as Callum wound his arm around Ben;s shoulder and pulled him closer, trapping him in his arms. 

'And I don't care what you told me... I want to snuggle with my boyfriend, we've finally got some alone time and i am taking advantage of it as best i can' Callum told him going in for another kiss and settling for eskimo kisses instead. 

'Thanks for taking care of me, even if i am a horrid patient' Ben whispered pressing his head to Callum's chest forgoing his earlier reluctances 

'your not a horrid patient just a little stubborn but what's new ay?' Callum asked causing the younger man to laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Feedback is appreciated   
> xxx


End file.
